Mckinleys Newest Warbler:The New Rachel
by kyle.martinez.796
Summary: AU where Sebastian Smythe transfers to Mckinley.


this is an AU where Sebastian Smythe transferred on Season 4 of Glee from Dalton to Mckinley High for his senior year.

Chapter 1:The New Rachel

It was the first day of school at Mckinley and New Directions just got off their big win at Nationals last year. Blaine was putting all his school supplies into his locker again and posted his favorite pic of Kurt,who he missed in NY dearly and centered it at the top. He wanted his senior year to be great and now that Rachel was gone he could finally shine in glee club. But he realized they desperately needed new members and he felt like he didnt have that much good friends in glee club other then Sam or Tina. In his peripheral he thought he saw someone very close by next to his locker. He shut his locker only to behold his old friend and possible crush Sebastian Smythe smirking at him and leaning against the locker row.

"Hey there,killer!" Sebastian was wearing normal clothes, a skinny button down Ralph Lauren shirt,skinny jeans,a sachel and some dress shoes. "Is Kurt enjoying New York? You should let him know ill be around to keep you company".

"Sebastian! No you didnt?" Blaine said. "Yea it seems as though i go here now. Pops didnt like the person i was becoming at Dalton after the blackmailing and rock salt. So i got kicked out of Dalton and i thought to myself what better place to be educated then Mckinley High,home to one Bowtied hottie, these little public schools are too easy to get into".

"Oh well that sucks but now we can catch up." Blaine said. Sebastian smiles "Yeah but more importantly once Lady Porcelain leaves We can be the power couple now,I know u still want me as much as i want our looks and talent we could rule the world ". Seb whispered in Blaines ear. Blaine blushing "Look Sebastian,yes im attracted to you but I love my boyfriend and im not gonna cheat on well i gotta go but the New Directions Audition Sign ups are right over there. Ill see you later, Seb"."We'll just see about that!I like you alot Blaine and i would never hurt you". Blaine sighs and walks away. Sebastian smirks and walks over and sneakingly signs his name as Seymour Smith so the judges wont know its him on the flyer and reject him from joining.

Kurt,Blaine and the rest of New Directions sit in the Auditorium to watch kids audition. Stoner Brett fails,other performers suck until later. Kurt announces " Next,Seymour Smith". Sebastian nonchalantly walks out to the center of the stage "Hey long time no see". Everyone gasps,Kurts shocked,Blaine smiles and then Kurt immediately looks angry. "Oh dear god! Sebastian what are u doing here?can we move on to the next person, please...next?!" Kurt yells. "I go here now. My name is Sebastian Smythe and ill be singing Treasure by Bruno Mars". Will intrigued says "Take it away Sebastian".

**Give me your Attention Baby. I gotta tell you a little something about yourself.**

Sebastian starts singing into microphone stand and dances by the band, points to the smiles.

**Treasure that is what you are. Honey,your my golden star. I know you can make my wish come true if you let me treasure you, oh oh oooooh.**

Sebastian pants, smiles once he finishes the song. Blaine claps alot but the rest clap slowly and confused. Will says "well that was unexpected but thanks Sebastian that was great". "Thanks,i know it was". Seb walks off and Kurt angrily stares at Blaine. Unique/Wade joins glee club earlier, Marley and Jake Puckerman then audition later.

Will posts the new roster for New Directions after the auditions. Sebastian scrolled down if he got in, the list read : Blaine Anderson. Unique Adams. Marley Rose. Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian smiled then walked off,then Marley noticed Sebastian and Jake checked after.

Kurt and Blaine then have a conversation at the lunch tables outside.

"You cant be here anymore Kurt" Blaine says. Kurt nods "I get it. im pathetic i didnt get into NYADA. or is that u want me gone so you can have your precious Sebastian now" "No,No Sebastian is just my friend,You know that. Its just that You just dont belong here anymore You belong in New York Right now its your time,your ready". Blaine then sings Its Time by Imagine Dragons to Kurt. They hug and Kurt finally moves to NY after heading to the airport.

Blaine and the rest of New Directions are eating and Sebastian sits down with them. "Hey guys,hey Blaine. so diversity..its awesome. So how great is it that you guys have me now?".Sam says "Seriously dude nobody likes you except Blaine ur lucky ur here". "You better watch your tone stripperella i was Captain of the Warblers and you guys know u need me to make this club a greater threat." Sebastian said. "Well why dont u go back where you came. Are u here to blind more members with rock salt?" Tina said. "Im sincerely sorry about all of that ive turned over a new leaf". Blaine then says to them all "Cmon glee club is about acceptance give him a chance guys" They say "Fine".Seb nods, everyone continues to talk and Sebastian gently caresses Blaines arm. Blaine subtly pulls away.

Unique,Sam and the rest of glee club apologize to Marley for making fun of her mothers weight. then Marley and Unique get slushied for the first time.

Everyone then is wearing black in the auditorium for the group number, Marley sings Chasing Pavements with Sebastian and he is dancing and actually enjoys being part of the group. He winks at Blaine while walking. Sebastian high fives Marley at the end of the performance. everyone hugs/smiles at Marley and Sebastian hugs Blaine. the scene fades to black.


End file.
